Hollywood Undead
Hollywood Undead is an American rap rock band from Los Angeles, California, United States, formed in 2005. Ghost is a really huge fan of this band, she first started listening to them in April of 2016. She has since been listening to all of their songs over and over again, even to this day. She's literally their biggest fan and knows almost everything about them and knows almost every verse of every song off by heart. However, she first heard from them back in 2011, when she was younger. But she only listened to three of their songs at the time. Those three were Circles, Undead and Been To Hell. She is a fan of both HU and Deuce (The lead singer in Swan Songs who was kicked/left the band). Members * Danny * Johnny 3 Tears * Charlie Scene * J-Dog * Funny Man * Da Kurlzz (2005-2017) * Deuce (2005-2010) * Shady Jeff (2005-2007) * Phantasm (2005) Albums * Swan Songs (2005) * American Tragedy (2011) * Notes From The Underground (2013) * Day Of The Dead (2015) * V''' (2017) List of Songs 7 Song Sampler: # The Kids # Bitches # Christmas In Hollywood # Circles # Dead In Ditches # Scene For Dummies # Turn Off The Lights Swan Songs: # Undead # Sell Your Soul # Everywhere I Go # No Other Place # No. 5 # Young # Black Dahlia # This Love, This Hate # Bottle And A Gun # California # City # The Diary # ''Pimpin # Paradise Lost # The Loss # Knife Called Lust # Pain # The Natives Desperate Measures: # Dove And Grenade # Shout At The Devil # Immigrant Song # Tear It Up # Bad Town # El Urgencia American Tragedy: # Been To Hell # Apologize # Comin' In Hot # My Town # I Don't Wanna Die # Hear Me Now # Gangsta Sexy # Glory # Lights Out # Coming Back Down # Bullet # Levitate # Pour Me # Tendencies # Mother Murder # Lump Your Head # Le Deux # S.C.A.V.A. # Street Dreams Notes From The Underground: # Dead Bite # From The Ground # Another Way Out # Lion # We Are # Pigskin # Rain # Kill Everyone # Believe # Up In Smoke # Outside # Medicine # One More Bottle # Delish # I Am # New Day Day Of The Dead: # Usual Suspects # How We Roll # Day Of The Dead # War Child # Dark Places # Take Me Home # Gravity # Does Everybody In The World Have To Die # Disease # Party By Myself # Live Forever # Save Me # Guzzle, Guzzle # I'll Be There # Let Go # Ghost # Sing # Fuck The World V: # California Dreaming # Whatever It Takes # Bad Moon # Ghost Beach # Broken Record # Nobody's Watching # Renegade # Black Cadillac # Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt) # Cashed Out # Riot # We Own The Night # Bang Bang # Your Life Trivia * Ghost's favorite member is J-Dog. * Her favorite song by them is Broken Record. Category:Bands